Of All The Presents
by r-nica
Summary: -ONE-SHOT- Guilt still eating him, Kai couldn't face one of his fears: dealing with Yuuya after everything that had happened. But on his birthday he receives an unexpected surprise.. Prequel to Dinner With Me.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Bakuten Shoot Beyblade. Period.

**One of my very rare one-shots. My first fic with an amount of angst involved, please be nice.**

**WARNING: Kai becoming emotional here. (What? The guy actually showed a lot during 2002 especially when Yuuya/Yuya/Wyatt is involved. Even if Nelvana were to edit his lines or something, it's obvious on his face.) So if you can't stomach the very thought, especially when Yuuya had something to do with this (or maybe if you simply hate Yuuya's guts), then you still have the chance to go back and not read this fic.**

**Edit: I read somewhere that in the manga and the original version Yuuya dies. But when I watched the original (but sadly unsubbed) version to see for myself, I didn't get the impression that he really died (no matter how many times I've read that his death was implied). I need to watch the episode with subs to be really sure; Kai's guilt aside, the BBA Team sure didn't act like someone actually died in front of them. But don't worry; I've already thought of a way to follow canon in one of my fics should subbed canon prove his death. In the meantime, I'm retaining this one-shot.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

OF ALL THE PRESENTS

* * *

Brown shoe stepped forward, the other refusing to move from its spot on the hard ground. Pale gray took in the clean whiteness of the enormous building.

Silent whiteness.

Unforgiving whiteness. Panic gripped the viewer's body.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't.

For the fourth time, Kai turned away from the hospital, feet heavy while leading him away from it. He was such a coward after all. But how could he not feel afraid when he was about to confront his very own mess? When what had been months ago seemed to have happened just a few hours back? When numbness was he save for the guilt seeping in through his skin, drowning his soul?

He just couldn't face Yuuya.

Tormenting. Those memories were so tormenting. Every time Kai closed his eyes, all he would see was a pale form of brown clutching his head in pain. Every time he succumbed to sleep, he would see in his dreams nothing but familiar eyes wild, crazy, strange laughter spiked with madness and insanity. Even each time Kai took a pause to think, all thoughts on how he turned Yuuya down would resurface, very alive, very vivid. Very fresh. An outstanding portrait depicted by colors of refusal, shaded by inconsideration. And he was the artist deserving the credit.

How he regretted painting that scene.

If the sands of time were in his palm, he would go back, imagine a picture of acceptance. Work on it to the fullest of his extent. But what he had now was his own masterpiece, one of everything else that no amount of erasure can destroy.

He thought he could get past them. How wrong he was.

He thought he had already laid his guilt to rest by destroying the cyber copy of his holy beast. By getting revenge for his fallen friend.

But if that was true, then what was this guilt he was experiencing right now? Why did it seem to have gained a stronger control over him?

Wasn't it supposed to diminish? To vanish?

Or had he unknowingly been hiding the entire time behind the mask of anger and vengeance so he wouldn't have to confront guilt face to face?

And if Yuuya saw the real face behind this hard façade, would he appreciate what he would see? Or hate it?

_Of course he'll hate you. After everything you put him through, what do you expect him to do, greet you first with a smile?_ a voice inside him taunted. Kai vehemently shook his head in an attempt to get rid of it but it was a complete failure.

Yuuya was the first person that had managed to get through the most exterior of all of Kai's numerous circles ever since he had accepted the friendship of the BBA Team. No beyblader would be pleased to be sharing the impression Kai first had about him—a ball of annoyance for a fan who was too wrapped up pestering Kai to even know what the statement _Leave me alone _meant. It was unusual how they unconsciously formed an unseen bond, yet despite Yuuya breaking Kai's trust by using Dranzer without letting the owner know, along the way he had broken through a few more of Kai's circles of shield. But Kai never knew that until that day.

Until the day Yuuya fell into the hands of the enemy. Kai's fault.

And now that the thought was working its way through his head, his fist had inclination to punch himself to the point of unconsciousness. Whatever reasons he had back then for refusing to help his schoolmate, they seemed incredibly insignificant now. And he had let merely minor excuses destroy an innocent's future. He couldn't stand it.

But he had to face it. There was no way he would be able to move on with his life unless he dealt with Yuuya himself.

But how was he supposed to do it knowing that he would find Yuuya lying helplessly in a hospital bed? That Yuuya would only get up just to give him a lifeless and hurt character yet with hard unforgivingness in his eyes? That the scars in his mind were too deep for him to even bother letting Kai feel he was suffering?

That he had crushed the spirit of beyblading inside Yuuya?

That he was afraid to face all these?

Kai was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't realize he had already arrived at the Kinomiya dojo. As if on their own accord, his feet dragged him across brown earth, then wooden floor, and he finally stopped before his team's sleeping quarters, wondering if he could be just be by himself there. However he didn't enter as voices could be heard behind the wooden walls, one of them mentioning his name and another one about some special event. It wasn't like he was eavesdropping; his teammates' voices were loud enough to be heard practically in Russia.

"Of course we're going to have a party! What kind of a birthday would that be without a party? We're going to have lots of food and confetti and stuff."

"Takao, think with the mind, not with the stomach." Rei.

"I _am_ thinking!"

"Takao, I don't think it's the best idea. What if he gets mad at us or something? We don't even know if he appreciates this kind of stuff." Kyouju.

"Come on. He'll kick and scream but he'll live and get over it."

"If it were another occasion, I'd say you're finding an opportunity for massive food." Kai recognized Max's voice. "But this is Kai we're talking about. The humor in your suggestion isn't exactly appropriate."

"No, I'm serious! Even someone like Kai should celebrate! He needs to lighten up too, you know. With the way he's been behaving lately, you'd think his best friend died or something."

Kai inwardly winced. Takao may have been wrong in an exact sense but in analogy, that was probably what could have happened. And for the brown-eyed boy to even notice in Kai something out of place, did that mean the load on his shoulders was so heavy for anyone else to ignore?

_You don't have to bother, Kinomiya._ Kai walked away until the arguing voices faded into the background of nature.

No one had to. Celebrating his birthday seemed worthless now. Not that he even deserved it in the first place.

* * *

_Surrounded by the trees around the area where Yuuya and Dunga had battled, Kai stared at the single equipment there. A hospital bed. _Yuuya…

_From the bed a figure slowly sat up, brown orbs directing their blank gaze at Kai. His locks a complete mess, Yuuya stepped down, bare feet approaching Kai. "Kai-san, I want you to help me train. Will you do it?" _

_Kai opened his mouth to respond but no words came out, his stare still fixed at Yuuya's hospital garments, the dark bangs underneath his eyes, the alabaster complexion. _

_"Please help me." Yuuya took hold of Kai's arms, everything about him exuding plea. "I'm begging for your help." _

_Kai drew back at the last word touched with slight hysteria. _

_But Yuuya started shaking him hard, his pleas mixing with insanity already. "Come on, train me! What's wrong with answering me? Why won't you say yes? You have to help me, Kai-san, you have to!" He let out a chuckle that made Kai's blood run cold. "You're the only one who can help me!" _

_Kai blinked but Yuuya was gone. So was the bed, and everything faded in darkness. Yet he heard familiar laughter behind, turning to find Yuuya standing on the bed. _

_"You won't train me?" Yuuya placed on his arm the large machinelike shooter, aimed it directly at Kai, and smiled in a weird manner. "Then see what I've become. Cyber Dranzer!" _

_The orange beyblade was launched from his shooter but missed Kai completely, circling around him until it spun at the point between him and Yuuya. Bright light shot out from the bit before a white phoenix emerged._

_"Look, Kai-san! My very own holy beast! Now you see how much stronger I am? How different I am today?" _

_"Stop it!" But Kai's body was frozen in horror. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault!" _

_"Don't blame yourself, Kai-san!" Contrary to those words of assurance, Yuuya was shooting him a dark glare of accusation. "You have nothing to do with this, I swear! What's happening to me isn't your doing! But __watch__! _Digital Bird!_" _

_Suzaku's digital copy flapped its wings as it released shock waves, sending strong gusts of wind everywhere. As soon as it reached the sky, it evolved in size and soared down in swiftness. Right at the patient in bed. _

_"Yuuya!" _

_But there was nothing he could do as the cyber holy beast stretched its beak wide and crashed into Yuuya. Finally when movement was possible for him, he made a run but the faster he tried, the slower his legs moved. _

_"__Help me!__" The normal Yuuya was back again but this time sounding scared. With one last cry he reached out desperately for Kai. _

_"Yuuya!" Kai tried to grab his hand but he was too late already. _

_And in a moment, Yuuya was gone. _

Kai immediately sat up, panting as the film of sweat drenched his body. Focus of reality coming back, he realized he was still extending a hand as though to grab someone else's. Somewhere in the darkness of the BBA Team's sleeping quarters he could hear Takao's constant mumbling. _It's the same thing all over again._ Suddenly the room seemed suffocating despite its vast space and he felt the sudden need to get out of there. Silently walking out of the room, he sat down on the wooden floor marking the outskirts of the room, taking time to calm down.

_"__Help me!__" _

Gray eyes were staring at the pond but all they could see was a boy's desperate expression. For how many times had Kai been plagued by the same nightmare? Too many to remember. And he knew without any doubt that tonight wasn't going to be the last count. Remembering every single detail, he stood and moved to the grass. And one hard fist of anger struck the rigid earth.

"Yuuya!" A whisper in bitterness. "It's still my fault!"

Suddenly he felt a pair of eyes watching him from a distance. Immediately he raised his head and twisted it only to find Rei sitting on the floor, Indian style. The Chinese's toned back was leaning against one of the wooden supports, catlike eyes observing their sole subject in silence. How long had he been standing there? Why was he up now, of all the possible times?

"Five minutes before you went out of the room," the brunet replied to Kai's unspoken questions. "I thought breathing the night air might put me back to sleep again."

Kai's face regained its usual cool composure. Did that mean Rei had just seen more expression on the troubled teen's face than Kai had intended to show? "I haven't asked you anything yet."

"You don't have to." Rei got up, silent as a feline. "I'm going back to sleep. Good night." He began heading toward the room but paused midway. "But Kai, if you know what you should do, why not do it?" With that he continued and disappeared behind the door**. **

Leaving Kai alone with his thoughts again. Rei must know what was going on too. Only this time he didn't breathe a word on how the situation Kai had been in wasn't his fault. Neither did any of his other friends. Space—now he knew that was what they had been giving him. Yet he was grateful that was the only thing they did—no words of solace and erasure of blame, those words that would only make him exhibit the opposite of their purpose. Did they know it really wouldn't work on him anymore? None of their voices would reach him, he knew. Did they? He would never know the answer, for there was only one voice he could hear.

The voice of someone he failed.

_"If you know what you should do, why not do it?" _

Somehow, Rei's voice stayed. Kai's eyes closed. Damn, he knew _too_ well what he should do. It was just… Just that he was damn scared, uncharacteristically scared to do it. Curse this facet of cowardice for letting itself be known. For letting it take over him.

_"…why not do it?" _

Suddenly Kai was mentally slapped—by what, he didn't exactly know. Rationality? Maybe. But it was enough of a slap. How long was he going to run away like this? He couldn't avoid this forever. He _shouldn't_. He had to deal with Yuuya, one way or another. It wouldn't be easy and he was aware of that, but he had to.

Because if he didn't, there was no way he would survive the torture of the next weeks to come.

* * *

Gloved hands dug into the pockets of slate-gray pants the following day as Kai took his time heading over to the hospital. Every potential scene when he got there had already replayed inside his mind. It would take a great blessing from heaven to get out of the hell he was in right now.

Sounds of giggling. Female giggling. Kai turned his head to see scattered small herds of girls from a distance, some pretending not to watch him behind bushes and other forms of construction but were failing miserably, others not even bothering to hide the fact that they were literally drooling. Just his pure rotten luck. By accident he caught the eye of one girl, who promptly fainted as her companions tried stifling screams of delight that he had at least looked in their direction.

Kai ignored them as he continued walking but even so, he could feel eyes steadily watching every move he made. He made it past a block, trying to avoid being followed but the unwanted hordes still kept an eye on him. Couldn't they just leave him alone? The last thing he needed right now was being stalked when he was under greater pressure of things he had to worry about. But of course, he wouldn't get that wish. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement and realized, much to his annoyance and horror, they were trying to come up to him. _Damn, why don't they just stop? _

"Hey, Kai!"

Kai turned to the source of the voice to see Hiromi crossing the street, a pleasant smile on her face as she carried a grocery bag in her hands. He nodded in return as the girl reached his side.

"So where are the rest of the guys?"

Kai didn't answer, trying to prevent his eyes from darting. He really needed to get out of here.

"What's with the look?" Then Hiromi's auburn eyes fell on the scene behind him. "I see. Must be hard, huh?" Going alongside him, she whispered, "Just tell me where you want to go. I'll walk with you so that they'll leave you alone."

"The hospital." Hiromi had no idea how grateful Kai was.

The moment they walked, Hiromi started talking up a storm while Kai was trying to feel his fans' presence. Even with his back on them, he could feel strong waves of envy and annoyance head on Hiromi's way, no surprise there. They must be wondering how someone like Hiromi had managed to easily come up to him, much more walk together with him. But he really didn't give a care as long as they would just disappear. After about six painfully long minutes, their presence was no longer there.

Now, for the _real_ problem.

Hiromi was talking about the clouds and the sky and the weather and some other related stuff but Kai was barely listening to her. All he was aware of was the narrowing distance between him and the hospital… And a certain beyblader inside it. His nightmares came rushing back again, and he mentally shook his head to ward them off. Trying to distract himself, he tried shifting the attention to the brunette and caught a few words that vaguely sounded like _reunion_, _weekend _and _relatives_. _A reunion with relatives this weekend,_ he attempted putting pieces together just for the sake of it. The next phrases were lost on him, proving how much he couldn't focus on what she was speaking about.

Hiromi must have run out of things to say for she fell silent for the rest of the walk. Not that Kai minded the silence. Soon they reached the hospital.

How many times had he been playing this scene before? By now he had memorized the next part: turning his back on this white building and make his exit even before there could be an entrance.

But he had to change this scene for his own good. After a long pause of hesitation, Kai moved forward, leaving the staring Hiromi standing behind him alone.

* * *

But he never reached anybody at the hospital. The last thing he expected was Yuuya already discharged a week ago.

He was too late already.

And now that a few days had already gone by, Kai was sitting alone on the outer wooden floor of the dojo. His beyblade practice for the afternoon had just been over, and he had trained by himself—again. The rest of his team were noticeably absent, something that had been going on for the past few days but unfortunately, Kai already had a clue on what was _really_ going on.

"Hey, Kai!" A cheerful Max emerged from their sleeping quarters. Very suspicious that he was here—considering that Takao, Kyouju and Rei weren't. "I'm on my way to meet the others outside Takao's school for a huge snack and then watch a movie. Wanna come?"

Smart of him to use such a smoke screen. They both knew that was one of the last things Kai would be enthusiastic about, making his answer even more predictable. "No."

"Oh, too bad." The disappointed expression on the blond's face could've convinced, no, fooled Kai if he hadn't overheard that conversation days ago. "We'll just bring you back something. Anything you feel like craving for? Like, what type of food?"

Couldn't he have made it more obvious than it already was? Like directly asking him what his favorite food was for a party this weekend? If his friends were planning to surprise him with one, then they had already failed. "Whatever you guys are planning to do, just drop it."

Max blinked in surprise. Feigned surprise. "Drop what? What do you mean?"

By now Kai had already lost the will to continue the conversation with the blue-eyed boy. "Just forget it." And he stared at the pond in silence, a hint that he wanted to be left alone.

Getting the message, Max put on his shoes quietly but then looked back at his friend seriously.

"You know we're just here for you, Kai."

And he left.

* * *

This day must be the longest day in his entire life.

It actually amazed Kai how something that usually passed so quickly such as his birthday could stretch forever against his wishes. Everyone had greeted him a hearty one but he had made no reaction and had left the dojo, leaving everyone else staring at him. Didn't they get that he wasn't in the mood to celebrate?

Now he found himself leaning against the railing where he had turned Yuuya down. Staring at the enormous body of water before him, visions of himself standing before the hospital came into play. Had he been really ready to meet Yuuya back then? Somehow he didn't know, couldn't remember. Did he really want to? His feet walked to the very spot where Yuuya crumpled to the ground. The sight of it sparked a flashback of his nightmare, and he turned back to the sea.

"It wasn't easy for me to take things."

Was that his guilt? Why else would a phantom voice of Yuuya speak inside his head?

"But I know things must be hard for you too."

Not possible. Just completely impossible. It came from the outside. Behind him. Kai's body froze, afraid to turn around. But he did, and even while hoping it was just a ghost from his mind, he was wrong.

Yuuya stood a few meters away in fresh casual clothes, looking very normal, looking very much alive and full of spirit. Such a perfect contrast to the Yuuya he had given pain.

Suddenly he felt like running away. He still didn't know how he was going to handle this sudden situation, how it would turn out, and he didn't want to know. But his body was opposing his emotions for he remained frozen, still rooted to the ground. This was his punishment.

"Kai-san, please don't run away; it's not like you." With each step Yuuya took to approach him, Kai's fear was forcing him to become more and more paralyzed. His smoky eyes stared at the ground to avoid his friend's gaze. But he could strongly feel Yuuya's presence in front of him. "Please, listen to what I have to say. Why don't you look at me?"

How could his voice be so impossibly gentle? Against his will Kai lost his control over his body to his conscience and looked right at Yuuya. There were no traces of anger or hatred on the latter's features, making Kai feel even more horrible than before. "Yuuya…" His voice trailed off. "I… I'm really sorry."

"Kai-san, you don't have to apologize. There's nothing to be sorry about—"

"Yes, there is!" Kai couldn't hold it any longer. It was now or never. "Every single thing that happened to you is entirely my fault! You came to me for help but I turned you down! If only I had helped you train back then, then you wouldn't have gone through all that pain and suffering! I'm responsible! And if what happened to you had gone any further than it already had, I…" He could feel a lump in his throat choking the next words to come. God, he couldn't remember the last time he felt like crying.

Yuuya was silent for a while. "Okay. Now I want you to listen to me."

Kai slowly nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I couldn't remember how I ended up in a hospital after the last time we met but soon I found myself in the psychiatric ward." Yuuya must have noticed how Kai flinched at his words for the brown-eyed boy's voice grew a little softer. "It took me several months to recover mentally and emotionally, and that wasn't exactly an easy process."

Several months. Those were the months when Kai was battling with Gouache, when he was fighting against the Saint Shields, when he was participating in a tournament with his team and was doing anything else but going to the hospital. When he was postponing this inevitable meeting with Yuuya.

"When I was starting to heal, everything kept replaying inside my mind, back and forth, skipping parts and then going back. I kept on remembering how I approached you here, how you refused, how I lost control… I would be a complete liar if I were to tell you that I wasn't the least bit upset and angry with you every time I recalled it…"

Kai looked away. He deserved to hear every word of this.

"But as I recovered during the last few weeks, I realized how selfish I had been from the start. You were a world champion, a hero, while I, a pro only at our own school, was an avid fan of yours. We have a large gap in terms of our skills, so you were impossible to reach. I won't deny that I tried to catch your attention and that I was excited when you started talking to me." It was Yuuya's turn to look down. "I guess I got carried away and expected things too soon. I'm sorry. I smothered your personal space when in fact you and I just met, let alone barely know each other. It's just when you saved me from falling when that big guy Dunga came, I tried to grab a chance for us to become immediately close friends by getting your help." He finally looked up. "You had every right to say no to me, Kai-san. I believe that you had your own reasons."

Kai swallowed, facing his schoolmate. "But that was a mistake! No, that wasn't a mistake. What I did to you was a crime!" How could Yuuya be this understanding? He was supposed to hate Kai! "Imagine what could have happened if I had agreed to train you; you wouldn't have been too upset to refuse using Cyber Dranzer against me. I knew those scientists had been monitoring my team from day one but I failed to see that one coming. I should've known. You didn't know about our holy beasts, Yuuya. You're not supposed to be involved but you were because you were associated with me."

"Either way, I was bound to be involved anyway."

Kai was taken by surprise. Bound to be involved? Yuuya?

"Even if you had agreed to train me, you were still being watched like you said. Those people still saw me with you no matter what your answer would have been and would have proceeded to approach me anyway. And I would have agreed to try out Cyber Dranzer although for an entirely different reason. I have to admit, I found the idea of that digital copy intriguing. Accepting the digital holy beast was my own choice, Kai-san."

"And I wasn't even able to pull you out of the result of that choice!" Kai turned his back on him, hands balled into tight fists. "I wasn't able to do anything!"

But Yuuya moved in front of him, looking at him straight on the face. "Kai-san, can you look at me in the eye and honestly say you did nothing after I lost control?"

Kai tried to do what he was asked but the words wouldn't form. Why? Then he realized that a part of him was opposing what he was about to do. Why?

Because that part believed what he was about to say was a complete lie.

"I know you can't because you know it's not true. You battled to avenge me and destroyed Cyber Dranzer too. If your friend hadn't tracked me down and told me, I would never have realized how hard you were taking this, a lot harder than me who was the one experiencing it."

_My friend? _

"At first I really knew nothing about it. I was busy attacking myself too for screwing up everything for your team and myself. Then your friend shared what I've been missing and tried to help me understand the bigger picture better. At first I couldn't bring myself to understand it because I didn't feel it as being fair. But as more days went by, I slowly realized what its meaning is supposed to be."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that what happened was neither our fault. There was nothing either of us could have done to prevent it because we didn't—and never—had any control of the situation. There was no way we could have known." At Kai's doubtful expression, Yuuya continued. "If you're not convinced, think of it this way. It's not impossible that no one was watching us when I asked for your help. Maybe those guys happened to see my potential for a test subject when they're looking for it."

"Yuuya…" Here he was, remembering how he had looked down at Yuuya's ability to match up his standards and yet total strangers had seen his potential. And despite everything, Yuuya held no grudge against him. Was he really being… forgiven?

"Come." Yuuya held out his right hand to him. "Let's go back to school, Kai-san. Together."

Kai's gaze on the extended hand was uncertain. Was it right for him to accept it? To accept his forgiveness and friendship? "I can't, Yuuya. We can't go back to how things used to be and pretend like nothing happened."

"Who says we have to pretend?"

Kai's head shot up in surprise.

"I'm talking about us moving on." Yuuya didn't lower his hand for a second. "I know it doesn't happen overnight and it's not an easy road, but we can start again. As friends. That is, if you want to."

But he wanted to. It was just he had been anticipating Yuuya pelting him with a million accusations on how Kai was to blame for putting him through physical and psychological hell. "I don't know…" But a part of him was starting to crack his barrier of guilt. What if Yuuya was… right? "You're willing to forgive me?"

"Like I said, there's nothing to forgive. Yes, we may think we have our own contributions before the Cyber Dranzer incident and apologize to each other for that, but the least we can do is to forgive ourselves. We owe ourselves this much."

Despite himself, Kai found himself starting to smile. He had never heard Yuuya talk so deeply, something he never knew and never bothered finding out until now. The barrier was starting to break apart. "What sort of therapy had they been feeding you in that hospital anyway?"

Yuuya's brown eyes held a spark of amusement. "It's a long story. I wouldn't say I was completely healed when I was discharged. But I had to say, your friend did a more accomplishing job than those doctors did." And still his hand never left its place.

The barrier of guilt was completely shattered as the gray-eyed boy found the strength—and will—to clasp Yuuya's warm hand with his own. "I promise, I'll do everything in my power to make it up to you, Yuuya." And at that moment he accepted his friend's hand did Kai realize—and finally _believe_—that there had been nothing he and Yuuya could have done to stop that horrible event that happened here in the same place where they were standing at. In fact, it was a trial. And they both passed it and found the reward in their friendship.

In fact, it was a blessing in disguise. And without it, he could never have found the real Yuuya for being the true friend that he was.

"You don't need to do that," Yuuya said in mirth as they released each other's hands. "Although you_ can_ train me sometime. I won't be blading for quite a long time but when I'm ready, can you help me catch up?"

The last remaining ounce of that draining tension in Kai's muscles flooded out of him. "In any way you want it."

"Thanks a lot. Wait, I nearly forgot! Here." Yuuya brought out a small square blue box. "Happy birthday, Kai-san. I know you don't need luck but I want you to have it anyway."

Kai wordlessly took the gift and lifted the lid. Resting in the middle of the box was a key chain of a soaring phoenix, flapping its magnificent wings in all its glory of flame. But what really caught Kai's masked awe was the way it portrayed its existence—burning with fire and life, very free. Just like Suzaku. Just like Kai. "I'll keep it." Saying _thank you_ wasn't exactly his habit but he wanted to let his friend know he appreciated his gift without having to say those two words.

Yuuya looked relieved, watching Kai fasten the key chain to his belt. "I'm glad. I was planning to give it to you as a friend, not as a fan anymore. You might kick me out if I gave you its white version anyway."

"How did you know that it's my day today?" Kai gestured to the phoenix gift with an _And this?_ expression.

"Your friend stopped by our house days ago and told me everything, including your special day. And as for the gift… that was the tricky part. I tried to find something that you can relate to but that's the best I could find."

"Everything, huh?" He could only think of one person. "How much exactly did Rei let you know?"

"But Kai-san, it wasn't Rei-san."

Not Rei? Now Kai wasn't expecting this. The raven-haired boy was the one who seemed more mature to understand him the most. His mind raced back to the past events a few days ago to visualize more until an image picked up. "Max must have taken action," he said under his breath to himself.

Yuuya shook his head, obviously hearing what he just said. "Max-san didn't see me either."

Now Kai was really surprised. That friend was neither the Chinese brunet nor the friendly blond, leaving only his Japanese companions and he couldn't seriously believe that _Takao_ would bother…

Could he?

Yuuya glanced behind Kai and his face lit up with a smile. Kai turned around.

Hiromi was standing near the stairs, studying the ground.

The moment she looked up just in time to catch Kai looking at her, she seemed startled. Her face transformed to one with an uncertain expression before she turned around and began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" he called out but the chocolate-haired girl didn't stop. So he let his voice switch to a commanding tone. "Hiromi!"

That made her halt.

Leaving Yuuya for a while, he walked in even strides until he caught up with her. It was then that he noticed how tense she seemed. "What's wrong?"

She couldn't meet his face at first. "I thought you'd be mad at me."

Kai cocked his eyebrows in surprise. Now this was new. "At what part am I supposed to start getting mad at you?"

"Well… I brought Yuuya here without letting you know so the two of you can patch things up. I thought maybe you're still not yet ready and you'll never talk to me again for this." Finally she met his gaze. "But Kai, it's not fair on your part to continue attacking yourself for months! We're concerned but none of us could convince you that what happened to Yuuya wasn't your fault! It was then after I walked with you to the hospital that I realized the only person who can release you was Yuuya himself. I had to talk to him!" She hung her head. "If I screwed up, I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

A smirk played on the celebrant's face. He couldn't help it. "If you really feel that way, then why do you think I'm still talking to you?"

Hiromi's head shot up, auburn eyes blinking. "You mean… you two are…"

Kai answered her with a nod.

"Really?" Hiromi let out a small shout of joy. "I know you'll kill me for doing this but I can't help it." She caught Kai in a platonic hug and dropped her voice to a whisper. "I'm so happy for you. Happy birthday, Kai."

Kai was completely caught off guard at the sudden action. "Hn." But he didn't push her away. "I'd make sure you're dead once the other guys find out about this." He looked behind him as Hiromi moved away. "That includes you too, Yuuya," he said to the boy, who was starting to chuckle as he walked over to them.

"Sure thing, Kai-san. Your secret's safe with us."

_Also the hug, not just my unusual display of emotion._ "And you," he said, turning to Hiromi, "don't you have a reunion to go to today?"

"I asked my mom if we could delay the time of our leave and she agreed. I can't stay long here though. Besides," she paused, copying his smirk, "I just couldn't leave the other guys to organize the stuff without me. They're as hopeless as they could get when it comes to planning out activities, let alone parties. Rei and I thought it would be best if we give you anything but a surprise one. We won't call it a party if you don't want to. Just food, you and us and whoever you want to invite."

_Proves those guys just don't know how to listen. _But this time he honestly didn't mind at all. "Good," he said, turning to Yuuya. "Let's go."

Yuuya's eyebrows shot up. "You really want me to be in your birthday celebration?"

"After everything we've been through, what kind of a stupid question is that?"

Yuuya remained silent for a while before his face broke into a smile. "You're right. It _is_ a stupid question. Thanks for inviting me, Kai-san."

Kai took lead as all three started walking up the stairs, feeling lighter, no, _way_ lighter, than he had in months. The feeling of a heavy burden on his shoulders was gone, and he was starting to feel like nothing else could go wrong. This was his birthday, his chance to start a new and fresh life. _I guess I had done a pretty good start,_ he reflected, glancing at Yuuya who was taking in the natural scenery relaxingly. Then his attention shifted to Hiromi who was staring at some point of his waist. Just in time he caught her gazing at the phoenix key chain hanging from his belt and she looked down at the steps in… disappointment? Stopping for a few moments, he let Hiromi catch up with him until she was walking by his side. "What?"

Hiromi looked up. "Nothing, it's just…" Her voice trailed off for a while before she sighed. "I wasn't able to do anything for you this day, Kai. I didn't even know when your birthday is until I learned it from the guys." When Kai didn't say anything, she continued. "The party was their idea. They spent the last few days secretly earning money by giving beyblade lessons to kids and amateurs just to make it possible for you while I could only lend a hand for a short while. Takao, Max, Rei and Kyouju each has a gift for you at the dojo using the rest of the unspent money and now I can see even Yuuya had given you one too." Her gaze was now cast on the stairs again. "They exerted great effort, Kai. I wanted to give you something but I don't know what to get for you. I'm sorry I couldn't give you a gift."

For a long while, Kai looked at her. Then he started walking ahead of her again, making Hiromi miss the curves of his mouth lifting genuinely. It wasn't a smirk this time. "Just how long do you plan to keep on proving yourself wrong?"

"What…?" The surprise was evident in Hiromi's tone.

Kai never returned a reply but it didn't really matter. Still, he stole a glance behind his shoulder and found Hiromi digesting his words before slowly starting to smile.

Someday, he would return the favor. One day, he would be able to repay her.

Because no matter how it looked from the outside, Kai was walking back home with two presents instead of one.

And he knew that of all the presents he would get today, just now he had received the best already.

- Owari

* * *

**Gah, I'm losing my touch in twisting stuff. Call it a Kai-Yuuya or Kai-Hiromi friendship fic or whatever; it's both, I guess. Anyway, so how was it? This fic's going to have a sequel (Kai still needs to repay Hiromi and I can't let that NOT happen) and it's going to be Kai x Hiromi, and for the absolutely curious, it's entitled _Dinner With Me_. Don't forget to review, dear readers! Reviews would be very appreciated. Thanks!**

**Edit: I'm rather intrigued by Yuuya's supposed death. As I mentioned, it is also said to have happened in the manga. If you guys know any manga scans or at least know of a website that has these, I'd appreciate it a lot if you can email me. Again, thanks!  
**


End file.
